The Bride of END
by hydratedbee
Summary: In order to save her brother's life, Lucy Heartfilia decided to sacrifice herself as the bride of the Demon Lord, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. [I'm rewriting this] AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : _In order to save her brother's life, Lucy Heartfilia decided to sacrifice herself as the bride of the Demon Lord, Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

 ** _Rating: M_**

 ** _Story: The first chapter is short of course. Mainly for seeing if anyone is interested._**

* * *

…..

 _ **The Bride of E.N.D**_

"You can't do this-"

"-I can-"

"-You're risking your life-"

"-I'm saving _your_ life-"

"-I won't allow it-"

"-You are in no position to tell me no-"

"-I do-"

"-You are my younger brother, you will respect the decisions I make-"

"-There has to be another way-"

"-It's useless, Sting. My mind is made up."

Sting clenched his fist, snarling as he left the throne room angrily.

The princess turned to the throne. "Father it has been decided."

She stared into his lifeless brown eyes.

"I will marry Etherious."

…

The crepuscular bugs, such as the June beetles and Katydids sang to the night's sky, creating such a beautiful sound that was only pleasing to certain ears. The princess of Fiore, listened to their song and the twinkling stars. Would this be the last time she would see the stars or hear the lovely night melody?

She shivered, gaze dropping to look at her clothing. She is covered with a long pure white and laced dress. The bodice clinging to her ample chest, the strings tied tightly. The skirt flowed behind her, laying flatly on the floor as it trailed behind her. The thick straps decorated in hidden patterns moving on the higher part of her arms, there was a short V cut letting out some of her cleavage; but overall-the dress was beautiful.

Yet-she didn't feel beautiful.

Her face lay solemnity, eyes exposing no emotion.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"Princess Lucy?"

Said girl turned around, seeing one of her servants stand at the door that led to the balcony.

"It's time."

Lucy nodded, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. She couldn't ruin this. The female servant covered the princess in a see-through lacy veil, smiling. "You look beautiful, my lady."

"Thank you." Her voice is small.

The betrothing was decided to be held during the night.

The beetles stopped singing as well as the stars. And soon, the only thing that filled the blonde's ears was her own heartbeat.

 _I'm sorry, Sting. It's for the best._

She fisted the skirt of her dress. Sighing, Lucy continued to follow her servant down the halls. "Virgo." She called.

Virgo's ears perked, "Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you…"

Virgo wanted to reply-she wanted to cry and tell her to stay, that it wasn't fair without her. That it won't be the same without the princess. "They're in here." Was all Virgo said, and it killed her on the inside.

The golden doors of the lyceum (amphitheater) opened, and Lucy finally looked up.

Across the room, she stared into the eyes of the inhuman prince.

His obsidian eyes not once leaving hers as she walked into the room shakily.

…

Jude cleared his throat, standing in front of the two royals; who stood side by side. "Prince Etherious Natsu Dragneel, future king of Magnolia. I give you my daughter, Princess Lucy Amethyst Heartfilia."

And as her father said those words, loneliness engulfed her.

She was soon to be a Dragneel.

 _She was the bride of E.N.D_

…..

* * *

 _Well that's it for the first chapter, huehue. I'd love to know your thoughts if I should continue this or not. Anyway I hope you have a fantastic day, and don't forget: **YOU ARE LOVED!**_

 _ **~miss-pyromania**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _In order to save her brother's life, Lucy Heartfilia decided to sacrifice herself as the bride of the Demon Lord, Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's note:** _Only one trailer chapter and already 32 reviews, 63 favorites, and 116 follows? You are all insane, and I love you for it. Please enjoy this chapter. My prayers and heart go out to the people, and their family, who were in the tragic shooting in Florida. I am truly disgusted by the shooter's actions, my heart also goes out to the LGBTQ community (hang in there). Love you all, and remember:_ **YOU ARE LOVED.**

* * *

 _ **The Bride of END**_

 **...**

 **Aislinn-Black**

 **...**

* * *

The rocking of the carriage had lulled her to sleep—along with the song of the nocturnal animals and boisterous wind. The horses whined, coming down to a strong halt.

Lucy sat up, face in awe at the gigantic dock with magnificent water, that was encompassed around the dock all the way to the majestic white palace. The palace was simply gorgeous: the railings, flowers, awnings and balconies, everything about this place seemed flawless.

Except—

Her gaze dropped down from the castle to her dolled flats. It didn't change the fact that she was now eloped to the demon of death, or demon lord as those who cower in fear called him. However, it wasn't a wedding, no—according to her father that wouldn't be until a few weeks from now. As soon as the short ceremony ended, Lucy was placed in her own carriage separate from Etherious. Although she should be relived—she wasn't, instead she was even more terrified.

There was no way she could avoid him.

 _You are strong, Lucy. Do not cry._

Footsteps echoed outside her carriage and a lean guard opened the door, "This way your majesty." He said gentle offering her his hand.

The princess hesitated, but placed her small hand in his larger one. The guard lifted her out, shut the door behind her and guided her up the thousands of stone steps. "This way," He guided her up to the large front doors created with only the finest wood. Lucy paused, eyes scanning the masterpiece, seeing the beautiful story crafted on it.

"This is the tale of the Dragneel reign," her guard said brushing the loose green strands away from his hair. "This goes back centuries, before King Igneel actually ruled." He took a step forward, delicately tracing the fine craftsmanship, "On this door, it tells the story of Natsu from birth to now."

Lucy traced her fingers along the wonderful work until she stopped at an empty area on the bottom corner, "Why is this area empty?"

"That," he began, "Is where you and the prince will be, along with your happy lineage. When this door is full, we will replace it to tell the story of your family."

Lucy blinked, eyelashes brushing away the tears. To afraid to deny the fact that she would never bear his children, she said, "I never quite caught your name."

The man who possessed green hair moved away from the door and bowed low at the waist, "My name is Freed, my Lady."

She nodded and he stood up, "Welcome to the Dragneel castle."

With a firm knock, the two doors swung inwards, the first thing that hit her eyes was the reflective floor and the dark shadow swirling over it.

"Your majesty." Freed bowed stepping away from the princess.

The wind got knocked out of her body with the speed of god's passing, heat radiating around the room. Lucy tried to catch her breath, wanting to hold onto something to keep her balance when his obsidian eyes locked onto her. What was she supposed to do? Bow? Call him her husband? _What? What!_

Then her responsibility hit her; she was reminded clearly of her duty. Lucy was only here to keep her family save, her brother—oh how she missed Sting dearly. Sudden fear engulfed her, felt like she was under the caresses of flames. She couldn't let everyone that she loved suffer. She had to be strong.

With a deep breath, she gathered the bottom lace of her dress and curtsied like a proper lady of a high title should. Trying to even her breathing, she rose back to her full height (which wasn't very tall) and flinched when the demon lord was right in front of her face.

Then his cape moved and his large tanned hands snaked around her waist. Before she could blink, before she could let out another breath, she was lifted with ease and hauled over one of his broad shoulders.

Where was he taking her?

* * *

Hot, scorching kisses covered her neck down to her collarbone. Hands running over every part of her body, he damn sure was gong to feel every inch of her to his desire.

Low growls erupting from his throat, letting her be consumed by his warmth. The dress she had on was too tempting, and so he ripped it without caring about the consequences; there would be none anyway he was the future king for gods' sake. Hand creeping up from her waist, to grope onto one of her perfectly round breast.

His kisses soon changed into a different rhythm, moving his lips up her neck to bite onto her earlobe.

Her breathing became heavy and she was painted red, it was improper for a man to see her this was. But he was her "husband." Maybe, she thought, it wasn't the fact that it was improper—no the thing that made her blush and tremble in fear was the fact that no man has ever seen her naked (even though she still possessed her underwear) before in such a way that was...tempting.

But then, his gaze locked onto hers and she gasped at the change of his eyes. No longer obsidian, but a gold with swirling black and a slight green tint. His mouth opened, showing his large sharp fangs, before he attacked her neck with hot kisses—teeth scraping against her skin. His mouth moved to her throat, and then back to her pulse where he sucked on teasingly.

The demon grabbed her thigh and hitched her leg around his waist as he shoved her against the wall, lips not once moving from her pulse.

It was only a matter of time—

"...p."

A lick here.

"...op."

A suck on her jaw.

"...please..."

A nibble on her ear.

"Please...just stop."

Yet he continued to ignore her.

"Stop," she wiggled against him.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Lucy cried, trying to free herself from him. The prince pulled away, golden eyes locking onto her warm brown eyes. The air was taking from lungs, Lucy felt her knees buckle and soon believed that she wouldn't be able to hold herself up—and that was true.

He was silent.

The golden eyes fading—then there was nothing, nothing at all.

When she woke up, there was nothing, nothing but the small dim of a candle.

It was cold, very cold.

Lucy wondered if she would ever see her brother again.

Loneliness filed her, and with a heavy breath she silently allowed the tears to fall. There she stayed in the dark room—until she could only remember those piercing coloured eyes —until..she was succumbed to its darkness.

* * *

 _Hopefully you liked this full chapter, and that it leaves you thinking, keeps your imagination running wild until the next update. Anyway I hope you have a fantastic day and remember: **YOU ARE LOVED!**_

 _Aislinn-Black_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _In order to save her brother's life, Lucy Heartfilia decided to sacrifice herself as the bride of the Demon Lord, Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

 **Rating:** _M_

 **Author's note:** _I still can't believe on how many people enjoy this story. And this is only the third chapter, wow! Hopefully you didn't have to wait too much for this chapter. No Natsu yet! (:_

* * *

 _ **The Bride of End**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aislinn-Black**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

"My lady, the lord has requested that I assist you in your bath." Sherria, the youngest maid, said timidly.

Lucy finally took her eyes off of the palace's flower garden. "...uh, very well then."

"Follow me, please." Sherria bowed politely before leaving the giant bedroom, with Lucy in tow. This was only the first full day at the Dragneel palace, so Lucy was allowed to still be in awe. The hallways all decorated with gold and silver, a red carpet on the floor, and the family statues watching her every move. One door caught her attention, it wasn't like any of the other doors. No, this door was lined with the brightest white, with streams of gold dripping down. "What's behind this door?" Lucy asked, hands itching to open it.

"Oh, that's the library, My Lady, filled with all kinds of Fairytail books, books that have never been out in public. But you would have to ask King Igneel, he doesn't allow anyone in." Sherria explained.

A rock smashed the princess's heart. She wouldn't be allowed to go in there? What kind of person—oh, Lucy bit her tongue, she never once shared her books with anyone for she had no one to read them to. It was a part of her heart that reminded her of her mother. Maybe that's why Igneel didn't allow anyone in, because he treasured the books dearly.

Taking one last glance at the door Lucy shuffled sadly behind the maid who seemed the be humming happily.

...

"Ahh," Lucy moaned softly as the hot water washed over her skin. "This feels so wonderful." She said, sinking further into the sea of lavender-smelling bubbles.

Sherria sat on the stool by the tub and poured a little bit of shampoo in her hands. Lucy sighed happily as Sherria massaged her scalp and ran her hands through her golden locks. "Thank you, Sherria." Lucy whispered.

"This is my job, My Lady." Sherria said in confusion, why would the princess thank her?

Lucy shook her head, "Not that. Thank you for keeping me company." Her eyes shifted to her toes creeping out from the water, "It makes everything less lonely."

The girl stopped, her voice just below a whisper, "Please don't hate me for asking, but have you always been alone?"

The blonde smiled, motioning for Sherria to continue, which she did. "I wasn't always alone. Sure, I didn't have any friends my age and all the adults didn't want anything to do with a child, but I wasn't alone. I had my brother, but he'd like to pick on me. My best friend was my mom, she and I did everything together."

A pause.

"She taught me about magic, about the constellations in the skies, I could name all of them. We'd take long walks together in the garden and pick the flowers, and dad would always scold me for getting my gown dirty." Lucy exhaled loudly, "My mother was Layla Heartfilia, the most beautiful person on the planet, the nicest queen in the world. She would never yell at my brother and me, never raised her voice, never swore, she was a proper lady."

Sherria listened closely.

Lucy blinked slowly, "It all happened so fast. One day Sting and I were playing with Mama watching us, and next thing that we knew, she was on the ground groaning in pain. We called all the help, everyone we could. The doctor shortly arrived. Mama didn't look to good, we were escorted out of the room, and all I remember was crying and screaming and my brother trying to tell me everything was right."

Lucy clenched her fist tightly, fingernails creating bloody crescents on her palm. "And dad...he just didn't say anything—"

"My Lady—"

"Mama passed away shortly. The doctor said he did everything he could, but I knew he didn't. All I could remember was her pale face and her lifeless brown eyes closing. They never let me say goodbye."

Lucy clenched her eyes shut, feeling the water drip down. "After her death, dad couldn't even look at me. I reminded him took much of Mama, so he did everything he could to make sure I was never in his sight. He took Sting and made him train with the highest of knights, riders, everything that you could think of, because that was his son; and to him that was his only child."

Sherria washed the soap off of the princess's body. The girl is silent, for she knows the princess has to let everything out of the bottle.

Lucy stared at the soap less spot in the water, seeing her reflection, her mind instantly filled with self-hatred. "They always said I looked just like her," Lucy whispered, "but how can something so grotesque be compared to someone of high beauty?"

Sherria got off her stool, arms wrapped around the blonde, eyes staring sadly at the shocked ones. "It's okay to cry, My Lady."

And so she did.

Lucy cried until her eyes were dry, she screamed until her voice was sore and raspy, she hated the world for taking her mother away. She hated to feel lonely.

But with Sherria's arms around her—embracing her.

She wasn't that lonely.

For Lucy had finally gotten to share her pain with someone.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what you all think of this chapter! (: To let you all know whenever I decide my updating schedule, I will always update two stories (of different genres) the same day. Well that's about it. I hope you have a fantastic day and remember: **YOU ARE LOVED! (:**_

 _ **Natsu will be in the next chapter. (:**_

 _Comments or concerns? Leave it all in the reviews._

— **Aislinn-Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** _In order to save her brother's life, Lucy Heartfilia decided to sacrifice herself as the bride of the Demon Lord, Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

 **Rating** : M

 **Note** : Sorry it has been a while. I have been dealing with a lot of crap. Right now I am concussed. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I re-read this about 5 times to make sure there were no errors, but...I can barely read anymore so forgive me, yo. Shout out to Yahoo Answers who helped me with the beginning of this chapter!

* * *

 _"The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart and all they can do is stare blankly."_

 _—F. Scott Fitzgerald_

(:)(A)(:)

The Bride of End

Hollow

(:)(A)(:)

* * *

Sometimes the sky is immensely blue. White silvery clouds glide almost imperceptibly against.

Lucy's mind was fuzzy, the last remnants of her dream with the night's sky followed by the haunting realization that she was awake _—_ and still trapped in the Dragneel Manor. It was a nice dream, something about sitting under a big oak tree in a garden full of roses and hyacinths. Sometimes the sky is immensely blue. White silvery clouds glide almost imperceptibly against it. But the sky here had lost its color, its influence on her emotions in a positive manner. There was a knock on the door.

Lucy pulled the duvet over her head to shut out the world. As much as she wanted whoever was behind the door to go away, it wasn't going to work. Her brain was awake now, and the memory of those haunting eyes wouldn't leave her head. "Come in." She mumbled. The blonde heard the groan of the door, before footsteps padded towards her. "Princess it is time for you to get up."

Lucy exhaled, slowly pulling down the duvet. Sherria smiled, "Before breakfast, a bath is required and I must do your hair." Lucy agreed silently as her hair was out like a fiery halo. The blonde brushed her bangs out of her sight, shifting her body that she was on the edge. Her feet slipped into the complimentary pink slippers and then she stood.

"Come, princess." Sherria guided her to the bathroom, and turned on the water to fill up the marble bathtub. The servant dumped freshly picked roses and plopped them in the water. "In." she commanded when the tub was full.

Lucy removed her nightgown and slowly slid into the hot water. "Sherria," Lucy said softly, "will you wash my hair again?"

"Of course, My Lady." Sherria responded, pouring water through the golden tresses. With a quarter of shampoo in her hands, Sherria messaged the princess's scalp.

Lucy quietly hummed a song.

..

.

..

.

Lucy was escorted to the dining room. The dining room was made out of the finest black marble, mahogany table and red cushioned throne chairs. It was spic and span, not a grain of rice on the table or stains visible. The utensils were arranged in front of each chair fancily. Lucy couldn't help but be envious of the colour scheme and orderliness.

 _But...where was he?_

"The prince has business to attend to. He left as soon as the sun shown."

Lucy jumped at the sound of the baritone voice. She swiftly turned around to see an old short man. "Sorry to scare you, My Lady."

"Uh, it's alright..."

The old man bowed, "You may call me Yajima, My Lady. I am the chef here."

"Why, yes, Yajima." Lucy tested his name. "How did you know I was looking for Natsu?"

He kindly smiled, eyes closed. "Your look said it all. Your food will be out momentarily, I have learned how to create your favorite dish from your old chef Spetto."

"I...thank you." Lucy smiled in return, taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs. The plate of hot curry was set in front of her with a glass of iced water. She wondered if it would taste the same. Taking her fork, she scooped up a small piece and stuffed it in her mouth. The texture was more on the burnt side and the flavor of spice burned her mouth. Lucy gasped, reaching for the glass of water and took many gulps.

The old man frowned, "I'm so sorry, My Lady. Please, let me make you another to your ideal perfection." Yajima walked over to the princess, reaching for the plate but Lucy stopped him.

"That's quite alright, Yajima." Lucy smiled kindly, "I just have to get used to the spiciness." Lucy took her time in finishing the dish, showing how she appreciated how he tried to make her favorite dish. Sherria walked in. The pinkette curtsied to the royal, "Lady it's time for you to get dress."

"Ah yes," Lucy said standing up. "Thank you so much, Yajima-san." The princess curtsied before the old chef could protest that a woman of such a high title shouldn't be bowing to him, the princess with her servant had disappeared around the corridor.

Sherria pulled out one of Lucy's old, yet favorite, dress. The pink lace one with white crossed in. Memories of many parties with Lucy wearing that dress danced in her head. The servant brushed the princess's golden tresses, gently. "Sherria," Lucy said softly as Sherria tied her hair up high on her head, "do I have the privilege to explore the castle?"

"Of course, M'Lady." Sherria said, grabbing the pink ribbon off of the vanity. "We can go explore _—"_

Lucy bit her lip, "I meant alone." There was a pause. "I'd just like to be by myself for a bit."

Sherria smiled, finishing the last touches on the braided bun. "But of course, I'll just tell the guards to keep a lookout, in case you get lost."

"Thank you, Sherria." Lucy said.

Sherria checked to make sure, that there was nothing out of place, before gesturing Lucy out the door. "Just be aware of the two doors on the east wing, those are for the Dragneels only."

"Of course."

...

..

...

..

Taking what Sherria said, Lucy didn't bother to go near the opening hall that led to the east wing, and instead carried herself up the spiral stairs. The halls all looked the same, basically mirrors of each other. The sky continued to color dull.

A singing bird sitting by the large balcony window caught her attention. Its color unlike anything in the castle. The pastels of pink, yellow and blue blending in to create something that she had never seen before. The white specks beautifully imitating the clouds Lucy was so familiar with.

The princess stepped closer towards the window, face barely pressing against the glass. The bird had stopped singing, suddenly startled by the woman and flew away. "Don't go." Lucy whispered, caramel eyes tracking its movement. The pastel bird had soared over a large hedge, stopping there.

There was color.

Not black, or red, or white, or gold. But lavender. A color that not even she had possessed in her castle. Lucy gathered the front material of her dress and raced down the stairs, searching for a door that led to the outside. The princess growled in frustration when she couldn't find it.

But she saw a window, that she knew she could fit through, which was not too far from the ground. She could make it.

"Here goes," with a deep breath she lifted the edge of the window up, there was nothing to hold it up. Lucy lifted it higher, swinging one leg over the divider. Lucy silently blessed Sherria for she didn't make her wear a hoop under her dress that would make things even worse. Once Lucy got her body out, she let go of the window and dropped.

 _ **Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiippppppppppp**_

Lucy turned in horror as she saw a long piece of her dress hang from the window, blowing in the wind. "Dammit." She swore, checking her dress. The piece came from the back hem of her dress. The princess got up from her crouching position, before continuing her journey towards the hedge where the bird once was.

Once she found it, she let out an incredulous gasp. Not once, did Lucy ever see something this beautiful. Up close, the roses were even more gorgeous, they looked so delicate, she was afraid that staring at them too long the petals would wither. The scent arising all kinds of joy in her.

Color and roses.

Lucy smiled, whispering a melodic tune. The blonde kneeled in front of the roses, hands itching to at least touch one flower. One touch wouldn't hurt, would it? Lucy accepted the risk and let her fingers caress the smooth petals, careful not to prick her fingers on the thorns. Maybe she could have Virgo plant lavender roses in the front gate's garden _—_

It dawned on Lucy that she would no longer return home. Her fingers now gripping onto the petals. Silently, they tore. _She couldn't return home. Her friends, her brother, Ms. Spetto...her mother's memorial._ She couldn't return.

Lucy gasped seeing the once beautiful flower destroyed and it was all because of her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lucy jumped, fingers scraping hard against the thorns _—_ drawing blood. The princess stood up, fisting the front of her dress to cover her wound. Fear engulfed her like flames as those haunting eyes bore into hers. "I'll ask again," he took a step closer to her, "what do you think you're doing here?" he snapped.

Lucy flinched under his harsh tone, eyes flickering back between his and the rose. His eyes followed hers, seeing the destroyed rose and his eyes narrowed. "You are not supposed to be here." He snarled. She didn't know when he got so close to her, but her knees buckled. "If I ever see you here again _—"_ His calloused hand shot out quickly, grasping her neck. His hands felt like hot coal as they closed in a vice-like grip, leaving her with no air.

" _—_ I _will_ kill you."

Lucy's eyes were wide with fear and small ragged gasps were escaping. Her vision getting darker as she felt death caressing her. The merciless look in his eyes terrified her as his grip became tighter and tighter. Lucy's nails dug into his skin but the prince's grip was unyielding.

Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, the dark spots across her vision appearing larger.

"YOUR MAJESTY ENOUGH!"

Lucy could barely hear the yelling of Sherria and Freed, everything becoming a faint whisper. Suddenly his hand moved and she dropped harshly on her knees gasping for air. Sherria bent down at the princess's side, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Sir _—"_

Natsu glared at the blonde on the ground, ignoring Freed's call to him. "She is banned from this garden. Make fit that she is never allowed outside. The windows in her bedroom are to be boarded and locked. Any window is to be locked if she has access to certain areas."

"B-but, Sir!"

"If you go against me, I will kill you, Freed."

He turned to the pink-haired woman. "She is to always have a guard with her."

When Lucy finally caught her breath, Sherria helped her back to her feet. Natsu turned, pink hair no longer vibrant to her, "Do not take my threat lightly." He warned, "Now, leave!"

Lucy picked up her dress, tears stinging her eyes as she ran with her servant hot on her heels. "My lady, my lady wait!" Her words were simply drowned out from her own heart beating. Once she stood in her bedroom, she slammed the door shut, leaning against it. Her hand over her mouth to cover her sobs.

He would have killed her.

If it wasn't for...

If it wasn't for Freed and Sherria.

She would be dead.

The knock caught her attention, "Lady Lucy, please open the door!" Sherria said.

"Leave me be!" Lucy cried, "I want to be alone!"

Her heart refusing to calm down. She wanted to go home, she wanted to go home.

It was sad to think, that this bedroom would soon be her safe place. Something that was alien to her, would be the closest thing to home.

Lucy let out a small scream which made Sherria pound frantically on the door telling her to open it. Lucy opened her bloody hand to see the thorn still kissing her skin. Those roses...weren't normal.

She stayed in that spot, staring at her thorn kissed skin.

* * *

note: I truly didn't know how to end this chapter so sorry.

note 2: sorry if this whole chapter was lame. Natsu will get nicer!

note 3: I'm sorry it's been more than a year since I updated, please forgive.

note 4: Please leave a nice review, it'll motivate me to bring out the next chapter faster.

note 5: I'm still writing with a concussion.

note 6: Remember that **you are loved**!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sadly this will not be another update. It will just be an author's note._**

I was so excited to write, I was going to visit my mom and work on many ideas and just upload them. But I didn't have wifi at my mom's place, for some reason my computer wouldn't connect. Didn't matter since they couldn't remember their password anyway. But...tragedy has struck my family, so I might be away for a while.

My aunt finally got married to my uncle after ten years of being together. She's been with him through thick and thin. Sadly I missed her wedding and I hate myself because...a few days after her wedding. April 7th, on their way back from their honeymoon. They got in a single car crash...

My uncle was left badly injured and...my aunt died. It's hard on all of us because she was so full of life, always positive, smiling and one of the coolest aunts you could ever have. I'll be doing what I can to help my uncle take care of his youngest daughter (watching her for free, helping with school work, taking her places, etc). It's just hard to believe she's gone...Anyway, sorry if it will be awhile if I update. Maybe not? I plan on making a tribute story to her on here.

Thanks guys. I love you all. Tell someone that you love them, even if you're angry at them, you never .know when will be the last time you get to tell them that.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm very sorry for being so late on everything, and breaking promises of me updating. Life has taken an unexpected turn and things have been kicking me in the butt. Especially since it's my last year, everything has been good just stressful. Anyway I have two free class periods where I have two online classes, but I still have enough time to write.

But I need your opinion on some things. It would help me greatly! Okay so here it goes, it would mean a lot if you just sent this through review form or just messaged me about this.

1\. Should I continue any of the stories on here?

a. What story do you want to see updated the most?

b. Should I just leave this page as an archive?

2\. (I made a new account because my teacher knows about this one) should I not worry about it?

b. Should I just post on this account?

c. Should I post on the new account?

3\. What type of stories would you be interesting in reading? (Dramatic, Romantic, Angst, etc?)

b. I'm doing requests, would you be interesting in sending story ideas to me?

Anyway I hope you guys forgive me for me being so absent. Also I wanted to write stories when I went on my trip but sadly wifi on a cruise, cost $250 and it was already an expensive cruise. So I just dealt with having no wifi or data for like 8 days.

Senior projects, choosing majors and college stuff are a pain, so yeah. Please let me know guys. I hope you all are alright. I pray for everyone and their families who had to deal with tragedies such as earthquakes, fires, and hurricanes. Stay safe, I wish I can help besides donating (which don't get it twisted, is very helpful but I wish I could do more). It's awful that more are coming. Seriously, even though I don't know any of you, you all mean so much to me. I love you all, keep fighting.

And most importantly.

 _ **YOU ARE LOVED!**_

-Aislinn


End file.
